


Birth of a Warrior

by spacedogprincess



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedogprincess/pseuds/spacedogprincess
Summary: The first few moments after 7 wakes up, and what goes through her mind as she lives her first two hours of life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Birth of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbat/gifts).



> I loved the idea you had to do a character exploration, and I loved this movie and always wondered how all the other stitchpunks handled waking up in this strange new world.
> 
> I decide to explore 7 because I found her warrior backstory interesting. I hope you enjoy the fic!

There were loud sounds outside. Booms and flashes of light, followed by vibrations, that shook the entire building.

An enormous man was moving frantically around the room, trying to lock down his possessions. He shut the open window I was looking through, and that’s when he noticed me.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” he said, looking down at me. His face was sallow and worn. He looked old.

“Quickly, go and find the others,” he said, as the noises from outside continued. “Hurry! I don’t know if this building’s safe, and I can’t risk you dying just after I created you.

“Who ... who are you?” I asked, but he simply shook his head and scooped me up, protecting me from the falling debris of the building we were in, until we were outside.

The whole of this place was in ruin, with explosions going off in every direction. Giant machines were advancing throughout the city, and planes from above were dropping the explosions on top of them.

“Find the twins,” he said. “Three and Four. They’ll have the answers you seek. And whatever you do, you _must_ survive.”

“Wait, why? Who am I?”

“A piece of me. A piece of my soul. Humanity is dying, and you and the others have to survive. To keep it moving forward.”

“What others,” I asked.

“The others of my creations. The other pieces of my soul. You must help them mediate. One is headstrong, Five is too carefree. You must help them find balance, Seven. Now go, quickly.”

He slammed the door just as another shell fell, setting off an explosion only a few meters away and sending me flying backwards nearly fifty feet into the air, knocking me back. There were a few other giants moving around, but they were all being decimated by the large robots in the city.

The giants were big enough to put up a fight. I wasn’t, and my first instinct was to hide, to move away until I could find something to protect myself. There was plenty of rubble all around me, but nothing that seemed entirely useful.

 _Find the others_ , I thought, playing back the words of the old man in my head. What others? Other Giants, like him? Or others like me. I wasn’t even sure what I was.

The sounds of the bombing seemed to subside. It was moving away, and as I looked out of my hide hole, I noticed people following it, trying to push back the machines that were attacking the Giants.

That was their fight. One that I could not hope to match, but the added peace gave me a chance to look for a start to finding the others.

Even if I wasn’t going to fight their fight, I had to defend myself, so I went about trying to find tools, or weapons. I fashioned the top of the can into a shield, and and used a paper clip to attach it to my arm, now making it a shield. That should be good enough for now. All I needed to do was protect myself from any falling rubble, and if it was big enough for my shield to be ineffective, then the shield wouldn’t do me much good anyhow.

I wish the old man had told me where to find these others I was supposed to be seeking.

I took a minute to sit down as the rabble of the explosions became distant. This was a hell of a first day of whatever I was. And this is a strange world I was born into. 

I looked around at the rubble I was in. I could still see the house I came from, and I could see the robots moving further into the distance, decimating other parts of the town. Then as my eyes drifted over the landscape, I caught a metallic glint near the ground, just for a second. But before I could make out what it was, it vanished.

Was that the others?

I got up and started chasing down the glint, and when I got there I noticed a soft set of footprints in the ash, I looked up to find the same glint disappearing around a corner, and I pursued it.

“Wait, Stop,” I called out, turning the corner and chasing the figure down. It was definitely a being like me, a bit shorter than I was.

“Stop, please,” I called out again, and this time the being stopped, and turned towards me. I stopped too, a small distance away.

“Who are you,” he asked. “I haven’t seen you before. Did the Scientist make you?”

“The old man? I think so? He said ‘find the others.’ is that you?”

“Maybe. Which one are you?”

He approached me, and instinctually I jumped back a bit. He paused for a moment, and at this distance I could make him out clearly. He was smaller than me, a bit more stocky in his build than I was.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said, reaching his hands out to show me that he had no weapon on him. “Five. I’m Five.”

I studied his face for a minute. His eye was looking into mine, and his smile was warm and tender. He felt safe, so I nodded my head and let him move behind me to inspect my back.

“Seven,” he said. “How old?”

“Only a half an hour or so. The scientist just woke me up.”

“Ahha. I’m nearly a week old. At least you missed the chaos last week. That’s how this happened.” He indicated his missing eye. “Gas shell dropped and knocked me aside.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Not a bit, but it is annoying to have only one eye. Still, come on, we need to get you to the others.”

“Wait,” I said, pulling back a bit. “First tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t. I’m not the right person to help with that kind of thing. That’s more the domain of the twins.”

 _The twins_ , I thought. _The old man, the scientist I guess, mentioned something about finding the twins._

I held up my shielded arm, and indicated behind Five.

“Lead the way.”

Five nodded, and turned and began walking down the alley, but before he even made it to the next street, he turned towards a building, removing a large block of fallen rubble and revealing an entrance down below.

“Where does that lead?”

“To the rest, down below. One, Two, and Six are all out scouting, but the twins are there, holding the fort.”

“Scouting? For what?”

“For you. Well more specifically for more of us. We know the Scientist is making more of us all the time, and he told One we need to find all of them and unite.”

“Why?”

“The twins can explain,” Five said, and he held out his hand to mine. “Trust me.”

I hesitated for a moment, looking down into the unlit darkness behind the rubble, but as I looked around at the surface, I realised down was probably much safer than here. I took Five’s hand and followed him in.

The light in here was dim, and the entire corridor was illuminated from breaches in the surface, and occasionally the entire place would shake from an explosion outside.

“Why are they fighting,” I asked, as we walked.

“To get rid of the machines,” Five said, as we entered a large open space, “We’re almost there now.”

He started climbing down stacks of old paper. Books, it seemed, but something didn’t seem to fit. Five was moving forward without checking, but I heard something that shouldn’t be here. Something that was not one of us.

“Five,” I said, trying to urge him to stop.

“Almost there, Seven. Come on.”

“No, Five, _Listen_.” I tried not to speak too loudly, but I don’t think it mattered. Whatever was there already knew we were here. At this point, the trick was making sure it didn’t realize we knew it was there.

“Five, Listen to me. Something’s here. Stalking us."

“That’s impossible,” he said, but as he did, there was a large snap from the other end of the chamber, as the creature entered the light spilling through the ceiling above. With menacing claws and an eye growing green, it stared at us.

It was hunting. And we were its prey.

“The beast,” Five said, turning to stare directly at it. “Seven, _run_.”

As Five said his last word, the Beast lunged at both of us, going for Five because he was out in the open. I retreated into the shadows of the corridor Five led me down, but once I was safe, I turned back. Five was not doing well in the fight, and the Beast was on top of him.

He wasn’t going to make it.

The Scientist said we had to survive to live on. So that’s what we had to do. I held my shield arm open, and ploughed down into the Beast, jumping down to distract him.

It worked! The Beast fell off balance and Five was safe. Now it was standing up, and regaining its footing.

And now it was turning to me.

“Oh no,” I said, but before I could get away, the Beast pounced at me, and I was trapped underneath it’s claws, my back torn open. There was no way out, I thought, but just as I had helped Five, he now jumped to my rescue and jumped down to help me, jumping onto the Beast’s head.

It was enough to distract the Beast, and it was enough for me to use to make a getaway, as I moved off to the side of the room, a moment later, Five was tossed aside not far from me, and the Beast stared at both of us again.

“Seven, can you hold it off for a minute or so,” Five asked me.

“I don’t think we have a choice, what do you have in mind?”

“Just get up on its back, and keep on there. I need a minute.”

Five stared at me, I nodded, and we both sprung into action. I leaped off a stack of old cans, and up onto the Beast’s back just as it was lunging at Five. I grabbed it behind it’s eye sockets, and pulled back, which was enough to distract it. It tried to get at me with it’s claws, but I knew what to expect this time, and managed to hold my grip.

We continued on like that for another thirty seconds, the Beast desperately trying to get at me, but I held on, and about a minute later I heard Five call out.

“Seven! Incoming,” he said, and he tossed me something sharp on one end. I caught it, and jabbed it straight into the Beast’s green eye.

It sparked, and the Beast wailed loudly, agonizing at the makeshift sword I had just used against it. It threw me off, and slammed me against the wall, and then used its paws to pull out the sword and drop it on the ground. It screamed in agony as it blindly made its way out of the hole, and away from us.

I gave Five a look of disbelief, and he returned it, then we both burst out laughing in unison.

“Do you trust me now,” he said, smiling at me.

“Yeah, I think I do,” I said back, and went to pick up the sword he had made. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep it.”

“It’s yours. Now come on, let’s go to the twins, and we can explain the history of everything that’s going on.”

“Five,” I asked, stopping him as he began walking away, “Just answer me one question. Why did the Scientist make us?”

He stood silently, his feet pointed away from me but his body at mine. He pondered for a moment, and then walked up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“To make sure life goes on. To make sure something of humanity survives. To make sure that _good_ survives.”

He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him, and then he started leading me again.

“Come on, let’s get you patched up. There’s a lot still left to do.”


End file.
